Object of his obsession
by MaryTheMelancholyMisanthrope
Summary: despite what the little menu says over there- this crossover has like 50 different stories crossover-ing in it. what happens when cannon characters start a fan-club for a fangirl? pure Madness, of-course. *ON HIATUS*
1. Chapter 1

~prologue~

Welcome to the year 2010, home to great feats of technological advancements, some of public knowledge, others...that are not.

Thirteen years ago a project was put before the united nations for clearance, this project was classified on the highest degree, because if it were to succeed, then events of epic proportion would occur.

Well that's what they _thought_ anyway.

A small group of scientists in Antarctica had been studying energy signatures that they had only recently been able to detect with highly advanced cameras, and Doppler detectors, the scientists discovered that the energy sequences were, for all intensive purposes, _strings_.

Strings that tied together a multitude of dimensions, that our dimension had apparently, created through the creation of movies and books.

Apparently, whenever vast amounts of people know about these stories and think about them constantly, the sheer brain power could _bring them into being._

And if these 'strings' were pinpointed and charged with enough energy, they opened _doors._

Doors that lead to the dimensions.

Because the dimensions had been created by this dimension ,the scientists began calling it "the base dimension" at which all of the dimensions could be interacted with.

They began sending teams through these doors, diplomatic agreements were made, and they all agreed, all beings wishing to be immigrated to the base dimension would do so , beginning new years day, in the year 2006.

all immigrants had to attend six years of assimilation classes, to properly join society.

These classes were to take place at Avery Academy, on Avery island.

Avery island is a man made island made to hold the academy, the academy is for students grade levels ranging from kindergarten to university classes. It was established in 1987 for illegitimate children of celebrities and big time, CEO's so that they could live normal, if well paid lives. It was the most secretive school in America, and so, of course the best place to send these immigrants to be taught.

All that being said, it has been four years and everything is going quite well for our

inter-dimensional house guests, but alas, if that were the end of it, this would a horribly boring fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello dear readers! Once again I am adding on to the monstrosity that is my crossover, It I fairly obvious that I do not own these characters, except the students and their parents.

Enjoy my crack love child.

~Chapter one,

Avery academy, home to 2nd generation superstars and future corporate executives.

People who from birth have had their every whim followed, wish granted, and craving filled.

Little boys and girls who wished they were ninjas had Ninjutsu and Karate teachers shipped from all over the world, so that this famous rapper's kid could brake a board or two, get bored and then find something else to do.

The cafeteria was basically a pg-13 nightclub with highly trained chefs, the gym was all yoga, and a surly retired drill Sargent, and music class was taught by washed up singers/song writers.

Everything was exactly as you'd expect it to be.

And Kristy Maitland hated it.

Kristy Maitland is the illegitimate daughter of Owen Maitland billionaire Irish fashion designer. She was a black-belt, and state karate champion 4 years running in Pennsylvania, or at least she _was_, before she moved to Avery Island.

She was a senior back at her old school, and was looking forward to graduating with her best friends Alice and Joanna, but no, (she refuses to call him dad) insisted she go to Avery island.

So here she is, sitting in the main office while her mother fills out all that stupid paper work, which will tie her to this stupid school, thanks to stupid .

She twirled a pencil in her hand, and hummed some obscure tune whose name she couldn't place.

Her mother came out of the head master's office, (the name plate said Mr. Chorých v. zadku*, and thought it sounded suspicious, and ...Slovak, probably) and grabbed her hand, effectively dragging her out of her chair.

Once safely out of the confines of the stuffy front office, her mother shivered, "god! That man's demeanor could freeze fresh lava! He has to be gay 'cause he definitely has _something_ shoved up his ass!" Kristy just shook her head and made her way to the Buick (okay, maybe there were _some_ perks to having an insanely rich benefactor that happened to be related to you).

Although her spidey-senses went off when they turned left, in the direction of the uptown shopping district, instead of right, to the lovely two story American craftsman she shared with her mom and half brother.

"mom, where are we going?" she asked apprehensively.

"I Had thought that was obvious, your starting a in new school _half way _though the year! You have to start with your best foot forward, not to mention we get to spend more of your father's money!(mom was still sore about him realizing he was gay after sleeping with her 17 years prior) so I say we buy clothes, shoes, make up, a couple of new laptops and a new drum set for you, what do you think?" she said taking her eyes from the road, and giving her a shit-eating-grin her daughter was well accustomed to.

"do I really have a choice?" Kristy responded sinking in to her seat.

Her mother beamed, "I'm glad we understand each other, you know I would have thought that you would have inherited your father's fashion gene, but I guess that I'm just glad you didn't get his horrible red hair!" she laughed. "yeah, instead I have your _lovely _mouse brown" Kristy said acidly.

They didn't speak for the rest of the way.

It's not like Kristy didn't like shopping, it's just that...she and her mother shopped completely different ways. Kristy tended to go for plain, boho kind of outfits, whereas her mother liked...complicated outfits with purses and belts and scarfs, and jewelry, and...well you get the picture.

Aside from her plain hair, her mother was an extraordinary beauty, busty, toned, hips and legs for miles. In short it she had lots to work with, in the fashion department.

Kristy on the other hand...did not. She had hips and she was toned, and thats it.

She was short, with long do-nothing hair she mostly just tied back with a scarf, and a round-in-an-awkward-way head.

So yeah.

They pulled up in front of 'Shop 'Till Ya Drop' , and gave her daughter a credit card to do with what she pleased. "now in three hours we'll meet up in front of Starbucks and have lunch, if you see cute boys don't hesitate to talk to them, okay? Now go have fun!" Kristy rolled her eyes and made her way to the new age shop/ boho boutique 'Sticks'n'stones' across the street. She browsed the clothes and bought 6 skirts, some dress pants, 2 peasant dresses, when she found it.

It was a vest on the floor, at first she was just going to put it back up on the hanger but then the colour attracted her attention.

It was dark forest green velvet, bordered with a warm earthy brown, with bronzed buttons, it would go well with any number of her ensembles.

So she bought it.

Along with 13 candles, 2 books about astronomy, and other such odds and ends.

She was paying for her bounty when Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger walked into the shop.

"granger, I refuse to obtain my potion supplies from an establishment named 'sticks and stones', and I advise against you doing so either", Snape said to the young woman currently dragging him through the door.

" we are not here for potion supplies this is the only place in town that has moderate clothes choices for you old bogies, unless of course you want to go to GAP again?" Hermione said tugging his cloak.

Kristy hid behind some shelfs, while they made they're way to the spot she had previously been standing. She nodded to the clerk on her way out and, crossed the street where the music store was. Perusing the racks, she found some David bowie, Chris De Burg and a few other goldmines of classic music. She took these to the casher and decided, on a whim to get a few song books and a microphone stand.

she bought some books at a book store, then made her way over to the café. Her mother was waiting at a table texting someone. "Hi mom, you know I still can't believe that there are people from movies here, I just had a near miss with some harry potter people, weird huh?" Kristy said sitting down. "well I think it's very cool. Hey maybe you could date one of those characters you read so much about!" her mother responded. "mom! Head out of clouds now! None of those people would even look my way!" Kristy said in an attempt to hush her mother.

Her mother rolled her eyes and continued to text as her daughter told a passing waitress her order. They told each other about their day, and ate lunch enjoying their 'rich people food' as kristy had dubbed it. They took their booty back to the car and drove home fighting over the radio station, arguing the virtues of Queen verses lady gaga. Out of no where an old, albeit, well taken care of Impala sped past them blasting classic rock.

Kristy argued that this was a sign and locked the station on classic rock while her mother grumbled about stupid monster hunters in old cars.

What do you think?

For any one who cares to know, Mr. Chorých v. zadku's name is in fact a horrible Slavic translation of 'sick in the ass', he's going to be a strict, mean ass mother, so I'm just wondering.

Should I make him gay or asexual?


End file.
